


Nutcrackers and Macarons

by naarna



Series: dhr advent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, City trip, Community: dhr_advent, F/M, Fluff, Nutcracker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vienna, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: Before the chaos of the last days leading up to Christmas Day, Draco and Hermione escape on a city trip to Vienna. Christmas Fluff.





	Nutcrackers and Macarons

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff, honestly!
> 
> My prompt was: _Nutcracker_.  
>  I played with several ideas, but I figured everything else would have gone over the limit, so I decided to go with the fluffiest option of them all—a visit to a Christmas market.
> 
>  **My many thanks** to my lovely beta _luunascope_ who was so kind as to comb through the story. :-*  
>  And many many thanks to everyone else who listened to my ramblings and doubts, mostly _amyeco_ and _Debbie_! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this Fluff Fest of a fic!

Christmas.

It was Draco's favourite season. It meant stress and noise, but it also meant family coming together to celebrate the holidays. Family meant everything to him, and these days, family was Hermione and everyone connected to her.

Christmas.

It meant getting together to put up decorations, bonding over the excitement for the big Feast on Christmas Day—the biggest event in the Weasley family. That day, the children received the presents they hoped for, and the adults wore their newest Christmas jumpers from Molly with pride. His was a dark green with a silver D; he had teared up when he received his first one, and he loved every single one he had received ever since.

Yet, amongst all that family bonding that Draco secretly loved but would never admit to, he and Hermione had started their own little Christmas tradition before the chaos of the last days leading up to Christmas Day—they would make a small weekend trip to another city to enjoy some couple time together.

This year, they chose Vienna.

Hermione wanted to visit the Christmas market and indulge in the rich history of the city. And Draco just wanted to make her happy.

So Vienna it was.

* * *

 

“I'm hungry now,” Hermione exclaimed when they walked from the ice rink towards the square in front of the city hall where the city's famous Christmas market was located. The sun had long gone down, so the market was basked in the light of thousands of small coloured bulbs; the light snow falling only added to the romantic picture.

Draco loved the glow in her cheeks, the blush from the cold, and the grin from the funny afternoon they had spent at the ice rink—both failing miserably at making a good figure on the ice, but holding hands and going slow, they managed to do quite a few rounds between stops at the side-boards for some warming kisses. “You'll have a sugar high afterwards.”

“Nah, nah. You're the one with the sweet tooth... Hmm, roasted chestnuts!” Hermione pointed out the first stand they saw, a small knot of people in front of it. “But have you seen the stand next to it? James would love them!”

Draco let her drag him to the stand that was filled with riddle games, dice games and a lot of educational games, many made from wood. “We already have all the presents for your nephews and nieces,” he said amused, watching her test one of those games that needed some good thinking skills to figure it out.

“I know we have,” she replied with a sheepish smile before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She weighed the small riddle game in her hand, only to then nod at the seller to have it wrapped. “But this one is too good.”

That was how Draco ended up with the first small shopping bag in his hand.

 

On their stroll through the first alley of stands, they came across beautiful glassware, Christmas figurines and baubles in all forms and sizes, wool wear, and lots of food and sweets.

“Macarons! I haven't had those in ages!” Hermione exclaimed when they passed a stand with cakes and other sweets on display. With the excitement of a small child, she dragged him towards the stand. “So many different ones to choose from...”

The lady behind the counter smiled and then pointed at the rows of macarons, each with different colouring. “Chocolate, raspberry, coconut... _Haselnuss–_ ”

“Hazelnut?” Hermione offered to the lady's relief. “And that looks like matcha tea, right?”

“Matcha tea?” Draco asked, his attention returning to the macarons after gazing over the other items on display. Thankfully, the vendor lady's accent wasn't as thick as others, but her Austrian was still shining through.

“It's a rather special variation of green tea,” Hermione replied, rubbing her gloved hands. It was clear that she couldn't decide. “What you say, four of each?”

He nodded, a soft smile curling his lips while he watched Hermione eagerly following every step of the wrapping process. Absent-mindedly, he reached into his coat pocket with his free hand, only to wrap his fingers around a small box. Maybe tonight was the perfect moment?

After receiving the money from Hermione, the stand lady handed them each a macaron to eat right away. “Merry Christmas!”

“Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too...” Hermione grabbed the macarons and handed Draco one of them. “Raspberry is the best.”

“Let me carry the bag,” he offered, reaching out his hand.

“They are for my parents,” she replied and shook her head before biting into the pink indulgence in her other hand, smiling when he did the same. “At least one half.”

“They invited us for Boxing Day, right?” The macaron crumbled nicely on his tongue, with just the right amount of raspberry buttercream. He doubted that the macarons in the box would last until Christmas.

“Yes.” She walked on, already checking out the stands leading into a different alley. After she finished nibbling her macaron, she hooked under his free arm, twining their fingers.

“It's a nice day so far.” He pressed a kiss on her reddened cheek before turning into the next alley to check out the stands there.

 

“That could be a nice little add-on to our present for your mother...” Hermione pointed to the stand that sold all sorts of marzipan sweets, poppy cakes, as well as almond pastries.

“You know how she is with Muggle sweets,” he replied with a small sigh. “I'd rather get her something from the Wizarding market we wanted to visit tomorrow.”

“All right. We'll find something there... Oooooh!” With a big grin, she dragged him further down the alley, only stopping when she reached her destination—a photo booth!

“Gods, no!” However, Draco's protest was weak and he couldn't help but grin at her eagerness to enter the booth, even though they had to wait a few minutes as another couple already occupied it. “Is your Heating Charm holding?”

She nodded and pulled him down for a short kiss. “Your lips are cold; you might need to repeat yours...”

“I'm fine.” He cupped her face with his free hand, brushing over her cheek with his thumb before claiming her lips in a tender kiss, deepening when she responded in kind.

Hermione broke off when they heard the booth clicking as it printed the pictures, with the previous occupants chatting excitedly. After another short brush over his lips, she pulled them both into the empty booth and started searching for the coins to get it started.

“Remember last year, in Paris?” He wrapped his arms around her waist as soon as she sat down on his lap.

“You made the silliest faces ever, you idiot.” She chuckled and counted the coins in her hand one more time to be sure. After a mocked warning glare, she put the coins in, then quickly brushed over her hair and pulled it to one side, out of his face.

The first picture was a normal one with both of them smiling, but then Draco started kissing her jaw and cheek until she turned around to meet his lips in a more passionate kiss than outside moments before. He loved how he could still steal kisses from her like that, and how easy it made them forget their surroundings, like the flashes going off in the photo booth. After all those years, he still couldn't get enough of the feel of her lips against his, or how she always coaxed him for more, her tongue swirling around his. This was the woman he wanted to share the rest of his life with—tonight would be perfect!

“ _Hey, seid ihr fertig_?” The impatient words were followed by a short knock against the booth's exterior, making them finally break off.

With a sheepish grin, Hermione climbed off his lap to step outside, with Draco following closely behind her. “Sorry.”

It was another young man with his girlfriend hooked in who had tapped against the booth. However, it was the young woman who pointed to the small hole with a knowing smile. “ _Bilder_...”

“What?” Hermione turned around, her blush covering the red from the cold.

“Pictures, don't forget,” the young woman repeated with a heavy Austrian accent, pointing once more at the small hole where a strip was now coming out; her boyfriend had already entered the booth and was searching for coins.

Amused about Hermione's embarrassment, Draco pulled the pictures from the hole. He was still fascinated every time he saw Muggle pictures, as they didn't move but still managed to capture the emotions of the moment so perfectly.

“Let me see,” she said as they walked on, reaching for the pictures. “The third one is perfect...”

He nodded as she showed him the pictures again and wrapped his free hand around her frame while balancing the shopping bags in his other. The picture showed them lost in the kiss, with her half turned around for better access and her hands buried in his hair while he had his wrapped around her waist.

“It's a nice evening so far, isn't it?” she said, putting the pictures in her coat pocket and leaning into his embrace.

“Wonderful.” He placed another kiss on her temple before they crossed the intersection where every alley came together, filled with vendors selling balloons for children and other small things.

They walked past a stand that sold delicious looking Turkish delights and other oriental sweets, making it difficult for Draco to keep Hermione from getting closer. He was more interested in the stand next to it with its Italian snacks and mulled wine.

“Oh goodness, that would be perfect for Harry!” Hermione pointed at the stand on the other side of the alley. It sold folk art made from wood—amongst them nutcrackers, nativity scenes and angels. And she walked over before he could stop her.

“Hermione, please!” He joined her moments later at the stand, as she was checking out the nutcracker figurines in all colours and sizes.

“Oh, come on, you know that he's getting us another ridiculous gift again, like that abominable snow globe from last year that wouldn't stop playing that awful Christmas song–“

“I had it stuck in my head for bloody weeks!” Draco said with an exasperated sigh. He stood close behind her to look over her shoulder as she checked the different nutcracker figurines. “So what's the use of those?”

Careful, Hermione picked up one of the small ones and turned it around in her hands—it was an expertly carved piece of wood that looked like a miniature soldier with a mouth that could be moved. “You know there's a fairy tale called _the Nutcracker and the Mouse King_ where the prince of a fairyland was enchanted to be such a nutcracker by the mouse king. A girl saved him and married him later on.”

“The mouse king?”

“Idiot.The nutcracker prince of course!” She chuckled and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But you can really use them to crack nuts–”

“Ouch!” He mocked a painful wince and earned an amused snort from her.

“Not those kinds of nuts, my dear,” she said, putting the small nutcracker back in its spot in the display; she was still chuckling. “But I'll crush yours tonight if you _behave_...”

“My Nutcracker Queen,” he whispered into her ear before he trailed her jaw with a couple of kisses.

“I love when you do that.” She briefly raised her hand to run it over his head. “But I think we need to stop or the vendor chases us away.”

“No, no! Is okay!” The man laughed briefly, the sound muffled by his shawl and winter coat. “But why not buy one?”

“We could charm it back home,” Hermione whispered, a mischievous spark in her eyes. “Make it follow him around in his house.”

“Then we need to get the biggest one,” Draco said, stepping forward and pointing at the huge nutcracker in the back; she laughed out loud.

“Draco, that one is as tall as James! We're not getting _that_!”

“Other people liked these,” the stand vendor said, pointing to the nutcrackers next to the giant one; he was clearly amused about their little banter. “They are less heavy.”

She had a look at the figurines the vendor meant—they were about knee-high and decorated with moustaches, crown or soldier hat and a beautifully painted suit. “We take one with a red jacket?”

“Green, please! He needs to be reminded that Snakes are not to be joked with!”

“You two, really!”

“So, green?” the vendor asked, pointing at the figurine in question, ready to pick it up for wrapping.

Hermione nodded and then searched for her money while the vendor prepared the nutcracker. “I can't wait to see Harry's face...”

Draco took the bag with the nutcracker while Hermione paid. Her devious streak still managed to surprise him more often than not even after being with her all those years—he wanted that for the rest of his life.

After making sure that all bags in his hand were balanced out, he reached into his coat pocket with his other, playing once more with that little box he hoped to surprise her with. He smiled when she hooked in while walking down the rest of the alley.

“Now, let's find one of those foods stands. I'm dying for a sausage or something!”

* * *

 

An hour later, they finally left the Christmas market, passing in front of the _Burgtheater_ to turn into the road that would lead them to their hotel. Draco was carrying a few more bags beside the macarons and the nutcracker figurine as Hermione kept going from stand to stand to check out the display. It had been especially difficult to tear her away from a stand that sold antiques and books.

But now they wandered hand in hand over the square on the left side of the theatre building, careful not to slip on the freshly fallen snow. They were still too close to the Christmas market to simply Apparate into the small side alley close to their hotel, so they walked. But then, they were in no hurry at all.

While crossing the small square, Draco was thinking about the right moment to surprise Hermione with the little box in his coat pocket; after all, the atmosphere was perfect with its light snowfall and the Christmas decorations everywhere.

That was when he saw the entrance to a park to their right, just opposite the corner of the theatre building. Vienna was famous for its many beautiful parks, and, as Hermione had already told him, they had been founded when Austria had still been an Empire some hundred years ago. “Come, let's see if we can enter it.”

“It's probably closed now,” she replied, but she still followed him eagerly, slipping a few times where the ground was frozen.

“And here I thought you were proud of being called the _brightest witch of our age_...” Draco had to laugh out loud at her childish response of poking her tongue out at him. Still chuckling, he placed the bags between his legs before he pulled her into an embrace and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But honestly, you're the best thing that ever happened to me...”

“You're the best thing in my life too,” she replied softly and wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him down for a proper kiss.

Unlike the kiss they had shared in the photo booth, this one was more ardent, caressing even—rather like a wordless confession of their love for each other. Tonight was _the_ perfect moment; he knew it couldn't be any better than this...

She broke off with a warm smile on her reddened lips, her hands playing with the shorter hair on his neck. “Let's check out the park.”

He pressed another kiss to her forehead before he let go of her and picked the bags up again. “You're better with the _Alohomora_ ,” he said with a low voice to avoid other people overhearing them.

“Just say that I look less suspicious doing it...”

After a few more steps, they reached the gates and Hermione quickly scanned their immediate surroundings to make sure no one would notice them entering; Draco used his taller form to cover her, acting as if he was checking out the opening hours on the sign posted to the gates.

“Let's go,” she whispered and opened the gates only far enough so that they could slip through.

The park wasn't illuminated by any lamps as it was closed, but the snow covering the lawn, the trees, and the gravel walk to some extent reflected enough moonlight to show the way.

Draco reached out to take her hand for the walk through the park, smiling when she twined her fingers with his. “If I remember the map correctly, we should be quite close to our hotel when we come out at the other end–”

“Or we could Apparate. There's no one around here to see or hear us.”

“Says the one who loves wandering off...”

“Hey, you love it just as much!” She nudged him gently into the side but then chuckled at his mocked pain. A few steps later, she stopped and pointed in the direction they were walking, as an illuminated building came into view. “See that? It looks beautiful!”

From their point, it looked like a chapel, which didn't exactly surprise him as Vienna had so many churches and chapels everywhere in the city, but especially here in the old town. Her curiosity was enticing, so he let her drag him along towards the building.

Once they reached the path leading to the building, Hermione stood still, admiring it with wide eyes and barely able to keep her mouth closed. “It looks like a Greek temple from here.”

Like every time, Draco adored her passion for anything historical, be it wizarding history or Muggle—her friends usually tuned out after a few minutes if she started to talk about history, but he loved to discuss it with her, even compare both worlds. Oh, this just had to be the perfect place!

He tugged at her arm and made a step forward. “Come, let's get closer.”

“This is beautiful,” she murmured as they finally reached the temple building, taking a short walk around it. “Most probably Neo-Classicism; they loved Greek and Roman architecture...”

For once ignoring her comments about the temple's style, he had to let go of her hand to place the bags on the first steps that were snow-free before he turned his attention back to her. He was once more playing with the little box in his coat pocket, and his heart started to beat faster. This was it.

“Hermione?” he said, taking her hand, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Draco, this is a wonderful place–”

“Could you just listen for a moment, my love?”

“Oh, okay.” She nodded, her brows slightly furrowed in confusion.

“I didn't exactly plan this moment, so bear with me...” He took a deep breath but relaxed when he saw her soft smile that he had come to adore so much—it was only ever meant for him! “I've been playing with this thought for a while now, because there is no other person in the whole world I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Hermione, you're the second chance in life I didn't even dare to hope for after the War. I never even dared to ask for your forgiveness for all the things I've done, yet you still granted it–”

“You more than made up for it, Draco.”

He nodded, choking up momentarily at her response, so he tried to clear his throat. “I never thought I'd ever love someone as deeply as I love you, Hermione. Every day, I feel lucky to have you lie next to me in bed when I wake up, and I feel lucky when you lie next to me at night falling asleep...” He reached into his coat pocket and tried to get the little box out, but he was shaking nervously so he was more fumbling around than actually grabbing it.

“Oh gods, Draco. Is this...?” Gasping, she placed her free hand on her mouth, her eyes taking on a slightly teary shine.

Unable to respond in words, he only nodded. To his relief, he heard a small happy squeal coming from her just as he pulled the little box from his coat pocket. Still holding her hand in his, he kneeled down, unable to contain a broad smile when he heard another squeal from her. “Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my heart–”

“I love you too, Draco! With all my heart!”

“Would you...” He presented the contents of the little box, a beautiful heirloom ring adorned with an emerald. “Would you do me the honour of marrying me? Share our life as equals, and grow old together?”

“Fuck, Draco, do you even have to ask?” She tried to say more, but her voice gave out momentarily. Nodding, an embarrassed but happy grin curling her lips, she squeezed his hand while trying to wipe her eyes with her other. “Gods, my answer is _yes_ , a thousand times _yes_!”

With still shaking hands, he managed to put the ring on her finger. However, he didn't get the chance to get back to his feet, as she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss; nothing else could express their emotions in that single moment better than a kiss—and it was one of those kisses that let them forget everything around them, even trousers that were getting soaked from the snow.

“I love you,” she kept murmuring as she finally broke off, breathing heavily, but glowing from happiness. "Wh-What made you so sure about it now?"

"Remember Teddy's birthday party?" He got back on his feet, pulling her into an embrace. His voice was cracking now from all those emotions flooding through his body, making him feel as if he was floating. "I saw you handle Teddy and later James or all those mini-Weasleys, and all I could think was that, if I'm ever lucky enough to start a family, I want it to be with you. Only you."

She chuckled and brushed his lips with a soft kiss. "I had the same thought when I saw you play with Teddy, making him laugh."

As she brushed his lips once more with hers, he captured them for another ardent kiss. The sheer thought of her finally becoming his wife made his heart dance—she was his, just as much as he was hers.

Hermione eventually broke off again but remained within an inch; her eyes were sparkling brightly, and she couldn't help but grin broadly. "Thanks for being brave enough to finally ask. The ring is absolutely beautiful. I'm so going to show it off..."

"Wasn't so easy to find one that I could present you that isn't connected to... to you know?" He smiled softly when she nodded in understanding. "Andromeda helped a bit."

"It's hers?"

He nodded.

"We'll tell her first then..." She leaned her forehead against his, though the happy grin slowly turned into a devious smirk. "But now, let's go back to the hotel."

"I see," he replied with a raised eyebrow. "You want to start a family tonight."

"With you? Absolutely." Without wasting another second, she Summoned the bags from the steps of the building and Apparated them out, both anticipating the night to come.

 


End file.
